Kärleksbrevet
by Andromeda Summer
Summary: Harry får mystiska kärleksbrev, vem kan de vara ifrån? Min första fanfic! RR (Hela berättelsen)


Jag äger inte någon av karaktärerna och bla bla bla. De tillhör JK Rowling  
  
Den här historien skrev jag för ett år sedan. Det är min första fanfiction och är inte så bra, men jag hoppas att den är ok. Read and Reivew!  
  
Hermione, Harry och Ron satt vid sitt bord i den stora salen när alla ugglor kom inflygande. Hedvig släppte ett litet rosa brev i Harrys knä. Han misstänkte vad som stod i brevet och därför öppnade han det inte här i Stora salen. Senare på dagen när Harry och Ron satt i uppehållsrummet öppnade han brevet. Det var ett ljust rosa brev med små hjärtan på. Det stod "Jag gillar dig Harry". Det var skrivet med små snirkliga bokstäver. "Vad är det där?" undrade Ron? "Bara ett brev" svarade Harry lite kort medan han funderade på vem som hade skickat brevet. Han hade ingen aning. Kunde det vara någon av de där Hufflepuff tjejerna som brukade kolla på honom under lektionerna i skötsel av magiska djur och växter? Han kanske skulle kunna fråga Hermione om vem som kunde ha skrivit brevet. Harry hittade Hermione sittande i biblioteket senare på kvällen. "Hermione vem kan ha skrivit det här brevet tror du?" "Jag vet inte" sa Hermione medan hon rodnade, men det var ganska mörkt i biblioteket så Harry märkte inte det.  
  
"Harry" viskade Ron. "Harry till jorden, lektionen börjar nu" Harry väcktes upp ur sina drömmar. De skulle ha förvandlingskonst som första ämne på morgonen. Vid frukosten hade han fått ännu flera brev med samma innehåll "Jag gillar dig Harry". "Vad tänker du på Harry?" undrade Ron. "Inget särskilt" svarade Harry med en konstig ton i rösten. Ron misstänkte att det hade nåt att göra med breven Harry hade fått. Han brukade nämligen alltid berätta från vem han hade fått breven och ofta även vad som stod i. Men nu hade han inte sagt något. "Hermione jag måste prata med dig" sa Ron "Ensam" "Ok, vi kommer snart Harry"  
  
"Hermione har du upptäckt nåt konstigt med Harry?" "Nej vad skulle det vara?" undrade hon. "Jag tror att det har nåt att göra med de här breven som han har fått" "Aha jag tror inte det är någon fara med dem" svarade Hermione med litet skratt. "Hermione jag menar allvar, de kan vara från Voldermort" " Det är ingen fara, jag lovar" "Vet du vad som står i brevet? Har Harry visat det för dig?" frågade Ron. "Nja.inte direkt" "Men hur vet du då vad som står i det?" "Lektionen börjar nu Ron vi får skynda oss" med de orden tog Hermione tag i Ron och drog iväg med honom.  
  
Prof. Mc Gonnagal kom in i lektionssalen i sin kattgestalt. Hon ställde sig rätt framför sina elever och fick alla att tystna innan hon vart människa igen. "Vi ska prata lite mer om Animagusar idag. Hur många här skulle vilja ha kraften att kunna förvandla sig till ett djur?" Alla förutom Neville räckte upp handen. "Jag ser att det är många. Då sätter vi väll igång med att jobba. Dela in er i grupper om två och två". "Harry vi två kan väl vara i samma grupp?", ropade Hermione som satt två bänkar ifrån Harry. "Jag tänkte vara med ron men om du så gärna vill så kan vi väll vara i samma grupp, om det är okej för Ron förståss?" svarade han.  
  
På vägen upp till sällskapsrummet frågade Harry ron om han hade märkt något konstigt med Hermione. "Nej det har jag inte" svarade Ron sanningsenligt. "På Förvandlingskonst lektionen betedde hon sig underligt. Hon brukar ju veta nästan utantill vad som står i böckerna, men nu hade hon inte ens läst det som var läxa". "Harry om jag ska vara ärlig tycker jag det är du som har betett dig underligt sen du fick de där breven, vad stod det egentligen i dem?". "Ok jag kan väl berätta det då. Det stod 'Jag gillar dig Harry'" "Vem var det ifrån då?" undrade Ron nyfiket. "Jag har ingen aning" "Det kan vara från.." de vart avbrutna av att Hermione kom ifatt dem.  
  
Senare i sällskapsrummet undrade Hermione vad de hade pratat om. "Inget särskilt" svarade Ron snabbt. Harry gav honom en underlig blick. Varför ville han inte berätta det, tänkte Harry men sa inget. "Ok" svarade Hermione med en flickaktig röst. "nästa lektion är spådomskunskap, va?" "Det är väl du som brukar hålla reda på det" svarade Harry, "men jag tror att det är det eller vad säger du Ron?" "Mmm, jag tror det" svarade han med en röst som om han stod djupt insjunken i sina tankar.  
  
När Ron och Harry kom upp till killarnas sovsal senare på kvällen frågade Ron Harry vem han ville skulle ha skicket breven. "Jag vet inte, men jag hoppas på att det är någon jämnårig" svarade han. "Och gärna från Gryffingdor" "Ok" "Vem var det förresten som du trodde hade skickat breven?" undrade Harry nyfiket. "Det säger jag inte, men jag ska prata med den personen om inte den kan säga det själv i morgon" "Ok då får jag väll längta tills imorgon då" svarade Harry "God natt Ron" "God natt"  
  
Nästa dag kom inte Hedwig med något brev till Harry. Harry tyckte att det var konstigt han som hade fått så många dagen innan. Sen kom han och tänka på vad Ron hade sagt. "Vi måste gå upp och hämta våra böcker" sa Hermione plötsligt. "Är det inte lite tidigt?" undrade Harry. "lektionen börjar ju inte förrän om en halvtimme". "Vi har ju ändå inget att göra, så då kan vi väl lika väl gå upp och hämta böckerna" svarade Ron. "Ok, om ni vill det så gör vi väll det" Ron och Hermione gick och pratade om allt möjligt medan Harry gick försjunken i sina tankar om breven och vem som hade skickat dem. Vem kunde ha skickat dem, och vad skulle han göra när han fick veta vem det var? När de kom upp till sällskapsrummet kom Ron på att han hade glömt något i killarnas sovsal och var tvungen att springa upp dit. Undertiden började Hermione och Harry ta fram sina böcker. När Harry hade tagit fram sin ena bok tog Hermione plötsligt tag i honom. "Det är något som jag måste säga till dig Harry" "Vadå?" undrade Harry helt oberört. "Det är jag som har skickat breven till dig" sa hon och rodnade. "Va, var det du? Sa Harry," jag trodde det var någon helt annan". "Vem då?" undrade Hermione. "Det spelar ingen roll vem det var, men jag trodde inte det var du" sa Harry helt normalt.  
Ron kom ner från killarnas sovsal. "Har du berättat det Hermione?" undrade han. "Ja det har jag" svarade hon och rodnade ännu mer.  
  
På vägen tillbaka från lektionen bad Harry Ron att följa med honom till Hagrid. "Visst" svarade Ron, "men ska vi inte fråga Hermione också?" "Nej" viskade Harry tillsvar. När Harry och Ron hade kommit ner för trapporna till stora salen tog Harry tag i Rons arm och släpade iväg honom till en korridor som ledde mot källaren. "Skulle vi inte till Hagrid?" undrade Ron. "Nej, det var bara en ursäkt för att få prata med dig ifred" svarade Harry.  
  
"Vad vill du prata med mig om?" undrade Ron. "Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra med Hermione" "Jag är kanske inte direkt rätt person att fråga då" svarade Ron försiktigt. "Vad tycker du om henne då?" "Hon är snäll och så" "Jag menar om du är kär i henne?" "Jag vet inte riktigt, hon har fina ögon." började Harry lite drömmande. "Inte för att jag är någon speciallist på det här men enligt mig så är du nog kär i henne" svarade Ron. "Vad ska jag göra?" undrade Harry igen. "Säg till henne vad du tycker"  
  
Senare på kvällen uppe i Gryffingdors sällskapsrum tog Harry tag i Hermiones hand och drog med henne bort till ett hörn av det stora rummet. "Hermione jag gillar dig också" sa Harry och gav henne en lätt puss på munnen. "Vad bra" svarade Hermione och kramade om Harry.  
  
Ron som stod en bit bort tittade avundsjukt på dem. Inte för att han var kär i Hermione, fast han ville att en annan tjej skulle vara kär i honom, Lavender Brown. "Ron vad tänker du på?" undrade Hermione. "Inget särskilt" svarade Ron. "Säkert?" undrade Harry som nu hade kommit fram till dem. "Ja det är helt säkert, ska vi gå och äta?" sa Ron lite surt. På vägen ner till stora salen mötte de Parvati och Lavender. "Hej!" sa Hermione glatt. "Hej" svarade de samtidigt. Ron vart genast gladare när de satte sig och åt tillsammans med honom, Harry och Hermione. De började prata på om allt möjligt när Ron kände något under bordet. Han kollade ner. Där var en lapp. På den stod det: 'möt mig utanför Stora ingången efter maten'. Lavender och Parvati gick iväg före Harry, Ron och Hermione. 'Äntligen har de ätit färdigt' tänkte Ron när äntligen Harry och Hermione hade ätit upp. "Jag måste göra en sak", sa Ron och gick mot stora utgången. Harry och Hermione var för upptagna av varandra för att märka att Ron gick åt ett annat håll. När Ron kom ut från Storasalen drog någon in honom i ett mörkt hörn och kysste honom. Ron såg inte vem det var men han misstänkte vem det var.  
  
Han hade rätt. Det var Lavender Brown. Ron vart jätteglad. Samtidigt var Harry och Hermione på väg tillbaka till uppehållsrummet, när Draco gick förbi. "Är du ihop med en smutsskalle?" ropade han efter Harry. Harry tänkte ropa tillbaka men Hermione hindrade honom. "Ignorera honom" sa hon, "om du inte gör det kommer han att fortsätta för alltid". "Ok du kanske har rätt" sa Harry. "Jag har alltid rätt" skrattade hon. Senare på kvällen när Harry skulle göra läxorna tillsammans med Ron hittade han honom inte. "Hermione, vet du var Ron är?" undrade han. "Nej, men han sa något om att han skulle hitta på något speciellt efter middagen", svarade hon. "Ja, du kanske har rätt, jag går och frågar George om han vet var Ron är" "Gör det du" "George, vet du var Ron är?" "Jag såg att han satt nere vid sjön med den där tjejen, vad heter hon Fred?" "Lavender" tror jag svarade Fred. Både George och Fred satt och spelade Schack. "Men jag tror nog att de vill vara ifred". "Ok".  
  
På vägen ut från förvandlingskonst lektionen två veckor senare ropade Mac Gonnagal på Hermione. "Ja, Mac Gonnagal" "Jag skulle vilja prata med dig Miss Granger" "Vi går i förväg" sa Ron till Hermione. "Jag undrar om det har hänt något speciellt den senaste tiden? Du har nämligen inte varit lika aktiv och du har inte gjort alla dina läxor". "Ja, det har väll hänt något speciellt". "Är det något som du vill berätta?" undrade Mac Gonnagal. "Nej det är inget speciellt" svarade hon.  
  
Nästa lektion skulle vara trolldryckskonst så Hermione började gå ner mot klassrummet som låg nere i den gamla källaren. Plötsligt kände hon någon ta tag i henne bakifrån.  
  
Hon vände sig om och skulle precis dra fram sitt trollspö när hon kände att det var borta. Mittemot henne stod Draco Malfoy med hennes trollspö i sin hand. "Ge hit mitt trollspö Draco!" sa hon irriterat. "Varför? För att du ska kunna kasta en förbannelse over mig?" svarade Draco lätt road medan han tog tag i Hermione och började släpa iväg med henne. Hermione försökte ta sig loss men Draco tog tag extra hårt i henne. Efter ett tag drog han in henne på killarnas toalett. "Vad gör vi här?" undrade Hermione. "Håll tyst nu" svarade han. Draco tog tag i henne och började ta på henne. "Sluta" skrek Hermione. "Håll tyst" sa Draco och drog fram sin trollstav och kastade en förbannelse över henne. Hermione försökte skrika igen när Draco fortsatte men hon fick inte ur sig ett ljud. Hon kunde inte längre tänka klart. Vad skulle hon göra Draco vart mer och mer vild. Hon började bli riktigt rädd. Hon försökte ta sig loss igen men misslyckades. "Ta det lugnt älskling jag ska inte göra dig illa" mumlade Draco och försökte ta av Hermione tröjan. Precis då kom en liten kille som gick sitt första år på Hogwarts. Han vart helt förskräckt och sprang genast ut från toaletten. Utanför träffade han Prof. Mac Gonnagal. "Prof. Mac Gonnagal det är en tjej inne på killarnas toalett" berättade han förtvivlat. "Är det?" undrade hon. "vem då?" "jag vet inte vad hon heter men hon var där med Draco Malfoy" sa den lilla killen. Prof. Mac Gonnagal gick med bestämda steg mot killarna toalett. "Som man hör på namnet är det killarnas toalett" började hon, "Hermione? Är det du?" Draco stannade upp i sina rörelser. Hermione försökte skrika ännu en gång men fick inte ut ett ljud. Prof. Mac Gonnagal mumlade något och drog fram sitt spö. Plötsligt kunde Hermione prata igen men nu var det Draco som vart tyst. "Tack för att du räddade mig, det var hemskt" sa Hermione och började gråta. "Ta det lugnt det är över nu" sa Mac Gonnagal lugnt innan hon bytte till en hårdare stämma, "Mr Malfoy följ med mig här och du Miss Granger kan gå till din lektion och hämta Harry och Ron så får ni ledigt från resten av lektionerna idag" "Tack" mumlade Hermione och gav sig iväg.  
  
"Vad har hänt?" undrade Harry och Ron när Hermione kom, "har du gråtit?" "Följ bara med mig upp till sällskaps rummet så kanske jag berättar sen" sa Hermione och började nästan gråta igen. "Men vi har lektion" protesterade de båda. "Men okej vi kommer i alla fall" "Bra"  
  
"Hermione är allt som det ska?" undrade Harry när de kommit upp till sällskaps rummet. De var alldeles själva där. Alla elever var på lektion. "Draco överföll mig" svarade hon. "Vad gjorde han med dig?" undrade Ron "Han.." började Hemione, "Han försökte." "Du behöver inte berätta om du inte vill Hermione" sa Ron lugnande. "Jag visste inte att han hade gjort något så hemskt" "Vi kan gå och fråga Mac Gonnagal ikväll vad som kommer att hända med Draco" sa Harry. "Mac Gonnagal sa att vi inte behövde gå på lektionerna idag" snyftade Hermione "Vi kan sitta här och ta det lugnt med dig" sa Harry.  
  
Senare på kvällen gick Ron, Harry och Hermione till Prof. Mac Gonnagal. "Prof. Mac Gonnagal vad kommer hända med Draco nu" undrade Ron lite försiktigt. "Det är inte bestämt än men han får inte lämna Slytherins sällskaps rum förutom när det är mat och när han har lektion, sen har vi skickat ett brev till Mr Malfoy". "Ok, kan han bli relegerad för det här?" undrade Harry. "Ja, det är möjligt" "Tror du att det kommer bli så?" undrade Ron. "Jag vet inte" suckade Mac Gonnagal, "Vi får se"  
  
En vecka senare kom Hedwig med ett brev till Hermione. "Vem kan det vara ifrån?" undrade Hermione. Hon öppnade försiktigt brevet. Det var från Dumbledore. "Kära Miss Granger vi skulle vilja att du medverkar i ett möte om vad som hände för en vecka sedan. Vi förstår om det kan kännas jobbigt så du behöver inte vara med på mötet. Skicka bara tillbaka det här brevet med ditt svar på baksidan. Vänliga Hälsningar Albus Dumbledore. Hermione vände på pappret och skrev att hon skulle kunna medverka på mötet. "Vad är det för något brev?" undrade Harry. "Det är Dumbledore som undrar om jag kan medverka på ett möte angående vad som hände förra veckan" "Ska du det?" undrade Ron. "Ja" svarade Hermione. "när är det här mötet?" undrade Harry. "Jag vet inte riktigt, jag får väll svar snart" "Ok"  
  
Nästa morgon kom Hedwig med ett nytt brev från Dumbledore. Kär miss Granger, mötet kommer att hållas på mitt kontor i eftermiddag kl.3. Du slipper den lektionen du har. Jag har redan meddelat din lärare att du inte kommer att närvara, Med vänliga Hälsningar Albus Dumbledore. "Jag kommer inte vara med på försvar mot svartkonst lektionen i eftermiddag, jag ska på det där mötet" "Ok synd" sa Harry.  
  
Dagen flöt på som vanligt. Fram och tillbaka till alla lektioner, äta lunch och att försöka hinna göra läxan på lektionen (vilket bara Ron försökte). Tillslut var det dags för Hermione att gå på det där mötet, hon var jättenervös. "Du ser jätte nervös ut Hermione" sa Ron "Tack" sa Hermione och gick.  
  
Hermione var först till mötet. Sen kom de andra. Det var Dumbledore, Mac Gonnagal, Draco, Snape och hon själv. När alla hade kommit började Dumbledore. "Vi har träffats här av en rätt så ledsam anledning nämligen att Mr. Malfoy har överfallit Miss Granger. Det vi idag ska göra är att bestämma hur det skall bli med Mr. Malfoys framtid" Mötet höll på i ca 1 timme.  
  
När hermione kom upp till sällskapsrummet kom Harry och Ron springande. "Vad bestämde dom?" undrade Ron. "Dumbledore sa att jag inte fick säga det till någon annan än er så vi kanske inte ska diskutera det här. Vi kan gå och leta upp något tomt klassrum" "OK" svarade Ron och Harry i en kör.  
  
När de hade hittat ett klassrum började Hermione. "Draco kommer inte att bli relegerad, men han kommer att bli avstängd från skolan i tre månader. Men om han skulle göra om det igen blir han relegerad" "Vad tycker du om beslutet Hermione?" undrade Harry. "Jag vet inte, fast det ska bli skönt att slippa honom i tre månader"  
  
Senare på kvällen i gryffindors sällskapsrum. "Ron hur är det mellan dig och Laverder då?" undrade Harry lite retsamt. "Inget särskilt skulle det vara det" svarade Ron "Jag tänkte bara på den där kvällen" "Jaha, vi roade oss bara lite, det är inget seriöst mellan oss" "Vad pratar ni om" undrade Hermione. "Inget särskilt" svarade Ron. "Jag fattar, killsnack. Då går jag väll" sa Hermione och gick.  
  
Nästa dag efter lunchen tog Hermione tag i Harry. "Det är något som jag måste prata med dig om, kan vi gå upp till sällskapsrummet?" "Visst" svarade Harry. De var ensamma i det stora sällskapsrummet. "Det var något som du ville prata med mig om" sa Harry när de kom upp. "Ja, den där dagen när Draco överföll mig, innan han gjorde det så ville Prof. Mac Gonnagall prata med mig. Jag har funderat över det här mellan dig och mig, jag älskar dig men det mac Gonnagal ville prata om är det att jag halkar efter i skolan. Jag tror att det är bäst om vi förblir lite mer än kompisar bara" sa Hermione. "Jag älskar dig, men jag tror nog också att det är bäst om vi blir lite mer än bara vänner" svarade Harry "Vad bra" svarade Hermione. Hon kramade om Harry och försökte kyssa honom. "sådär får du inte göra nu" sa Harry med ett skratt. "Oj då" svarade Hermione.  
  
A/N Där var den slut!! Säg vad ni tycker. 


End file.
